Verbrannt
Atari mae mitai na kotoba nate yamete yo. Datte hoshii no, honto no kimochi dake. for this contest: spoopy ---------- You, a simple Copper District Skywing, are out walking the Marketplace. You don't know what you're looking for, you're just there. The crowded streets acted as your home, something to get away to. Colors of fire and so much more spread out around you. In the sky, on the ground, everywhere. But one dragon stood out to you. A dragon- pure black scales, yet still having the Copper District symbol tattooed onto their shoulder in a bright poisonous red. "Hallo, machen du geschehen zu kennt wo die mangos sind?" He asked you as he peered around the tents around you. He was in search of a few mangos, and you happened to know where they are. "Ich machen! Sie sind ein straße über, um die mitte." You explained, making many talon-movements as you spoke. "Dankeschön, nett drachen." He spoke, bowing his long head as he turned to walk to where you had directed him. Little did you know who he really was. ---------- Skywings are usually shades of a great ember; a forest fire, flames chipping away at the leaves and bark of the towering flora. But he isn't. Verbrannt, or even better yet known as Komet, would seem to be a hybrid at first glance. A Skywing stature, with long spindly legs to stand on. Dark black scales cover his whole body; with the only hint of another color being the blood-red . The only ounce of color on his figure is his eyes. A bright, mesmorizing yellow. Like eyes of animals hiding in the bushes on a humid summer night. He is sadly not a hybrid like you'd think he is. He's a pure blooded Skywing! Although, not as "pure" in the district he is living in. Komet lives in the Copper District of the Skywing kingdoms. Red and orange dragons filtering in and out of their homes all around him, dragons of all shades with frills covering their neck like the mane of a tiger buying varieties of special fruits in marketplaces. Even young green and purple seawing dragonets with the smallest wings you could imagine jumping in and out of small lakes. Yet, he is the only black-scaled dragon to be seen. He's even one of the tallest! Through using your common sense, you can infer that Komet is not supposed to be here. Black-scales is a rare gene some Ruby District Skywings can have. It hardly shows in dragonets unless both parents hold said gene. No other district holds this gene. He is undoubtedly out of place. ---------- *Friendliness: ●●●●○ (Fairly Friendly.) *Honesty: ●●○○○ (Manipulative, rarely truthful.) *Assertiveness: ●○○○○ (Independent) *Confidence: ●○○○○ (Weak-Willed) *Agreeableness ●○○○○ (Very Stubborn) *Manners: ●○○○○ (Tactless) *Discipline: ●●●●○ (Perceptive) *Rebelliousness: ●●●●● (Extremely Rebellious) *Emotional capacity: ●○○○○ (Shallow) *Intelligence: ●●●●○ (Ccontemplative) *Positivity: ●●●○○ (Moderate) *Activeness: ●●●●○ (Lively) *Current Emotional State: Hopeful egg ----------- An egg; A crimsom coloring shing across it's smooth and glossy surface. Swirls of gold reflect the skylight filtering in through the canopy roofing. You lift the egg up towards the sun; light shone through it's thin, yet protective coating. A small black dragonet sat, curled inside it. He slept peacefully, like the whole world didn't even exist. - Komets egg was normal, healthy dragon inside his egg. He even had a normal colored egg; red and gold, traditional colors of the Ruby District Skywings. His egg laid inside the community hatchery, where all Skywing eggs in the district grew and hatched. But, with little protection from their parents, anything can happen to eggs. A great example is " Das märchen des fehlender Komet ", which is roughly translated to " The tale of the missing Comet ". In the dead of night, a Skywing stole an egg from the exact same hatchery. No real motive was ever found; just a random egg taken on a random night. dragonet ----------- Komet grew up having a normal life, although not in the right place. Or even with the right dragons. He grew up with his "Father", who had Komet call him "Oberherr", or "Overlord". He did grow up with a "mother", a "sister", and 2 "brothers". His "father" had switched out one of the eggs in his own nest with him/ Komet didn't even grow up with the name Komet, rather being called Verbrannt as it was "More threatening". He grew up with the mindset that violence is the answer, as he wouldn't hesitate to start a fight with anyone. This happened quite often, as his "unnatural" black scales attracted many dragons to abuse and belittle him. This is one of the key factors to his tough outer shell he has developed. Oberherr was a dragon of mystery; not letting Komet into his quarters at all. He was one of magic; literally. He studied and preformed Black Magic, having Komet act as his minion, you could even say his Black Cat. Deeds were completed by this small, trusting dragon that he fooled into believing was his son. He didn't hold back, even ordering his "son" to murder unsuspecting dragons for his cruel desires. That's how Komet grew up. He was obedient to his overlords wishes, never once failing to complete an order. juvenile ----------- At the beginning of his juvenile-hood, Komet was still acting upon Oberherr's wishes. But everything has to come to an end. "Verbrannt's" vast knowledge and impressive intelligence was noticed by the higher-ups in the Copper District, and he was sent to an academy across the continent, in an ally district; the Jade Rainwing District. There he stayed, and it was there that he met Gyrfalcon. Gyrfalcon and "Verbrannt" were immediately attracted to eachother. Not in a romantic love-at-first-sight kind of way, but as in they could relate to eachother. Both being where they really shouldn't. Gyrfalcon has a large tattoo of a Winter Rose tattooed across her neck; a symbol of the Crystal District. Yet, she had hints of a light orange you'd see in a winter sunset; a sight only seen inside of the Quartz District. They felt a sort of connection that normal dragons just wouldn't get with eachother. Something most wouldn't understand. They talked to eachother every moment possible. Gyrfalcon talked about life in the Ice Kingdom, while Verbrannt talked about life with his supposed father. Every detail; not leaving anything out. What else would he do? He didn't know he was doing anything wrong. Gyrfalcon, although, told him what he was doing was indeed morally wrong. Verbrannt listened, trusting his friend, but he wasn't so easily convinced. late-teens ----------- In his late teen years, Verbrannt still went to the school with Gyrfalcon. Years of hearing her suggestions; don't kill, it's bad, immoral, you're better than that, you can be a good dragon, wore him down from his evil ways. It was surprising that Gyrfalcon tolerated him; although he was a kind dragon at heart, he was the epitome of stubborn. But just like the effect water has on land, he was worn down by Gyrfalcons constant stream of pestering. He promised her, with all his heart he'd do what she asked. Soon after the school had ended, Gyrfalcon offered to let Verbrannt live with her. She didn't live in the Ice kingdom, she lived in the Jade district, obviously, as she worked as a library assistant in her spare time for the Jade Community Library. He accepted, although reluctantly. He still had a sliver of hope that his father really wasn't evil, that what he was doing was right, but the years spent with Gyr weighed down on him. adulthood ----------- Verbrannt and Gyr lived together for years. They loved eachother; but not in a romantic way. More of a brother-sister relationship. Verbrannt became an officer of peace in the Jade District, and Gyr was promoted many times until she became the Head Manager to the Jade District public schooling program. Verbrannt was given an order to head to the Ruby district with 2 other peace officers to deliver a peace offering to the leaders, Himmlisch and Luft. So off he went; flying across the continent to the district he didn't even know he was missing from. They landed a day or so later, they reach the Ruby district. The streets are filled with promotional banners; buy some watermelons, or some cacti, anything you could imagine. It was much more expansive than his hometown in the Copper district. ---------- *Speaks "German" (It isn't called German in his universe, but his whole district (Copper) and Ruby District speaks it.) *Originally was gonna be a pure blood-thirsty killer, but I decided against it. *He is "Mentally unwell" to a degree, he was taught from a young age that violence is good, and killing dragons is natural. Although it can be reversed, if this actually happened to someone it'd leave a large mental scar. *I planned Verbrannt's finding of his parents to be much like Sunny finding Thorn; they took over the Ruby District just in hopes to find their son. 200px|center IT BABEY MODE MURDERER!! I LOVE!! THANK!! Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (ValentineWings)